fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 4
I was so late for episode 3 that for a special treat, I give you, episode 4. Chris: Last time on a fashionable episode of Total Drama Papa Louie, the campers had to dress bears, one had a shirt on his butt, and the other fell in love with Sienna. Sienna: Seriously, he won't leave me alone! Chris: Heh-heh. Crystal thought she was a good leader, until she saw the outfit, and she has a serious lack of judgement by making Akari put the clothing on the bear. And Crystal was slingshot at that bonfire ceremony. Who will be the next to leave? Stick around and see on Total Drama Papa Louie! (spa hotel) Rudy: Finally, something relaxing. And someone awesome to be with. Scarlett: Thanks, babe. *confessional Rudy: I was stuck in the stupid loser cabin for two days in a row. It's like heaven here. *end confessional James: I wonder what the challenge will be. Scooter: Maybe something athletic for once. We haven't had any athletic things this season at all! James: We've only been here 4 days now. (regular cabin) Johnny: Who do you think is next? Kahuna: Um, I don't know. Jojo or Akari or a hero. *confessional Akari: I'm the only good-natured villain left! Crystal left, so it's just me. It's so cold without someone. Do you feel the breeze? *end confessional Chris (PA): Rise and shine! Meet me down at the Chrisseum. I've got special people here. Alberto: Special people? *gasp* PENNY! *confessional Alberto: Please say that special people is Penny! PLEASE! *end confessional Chris: Today I brought in people you know from your lives outside of the competition. They'll help you in your challenge today. Winners first: Team Leader Alberto, your person is your girlfriend Penny. Penny: Alberto! Alberto: Penny! Chris: Yeah. James and Nick, we brought Willow and Mitch. Scooter, we brought your best friend, Clover. James: *blush* Hey Willow. Willow: *blush* Hey James. Mitch: Yo! Camping Buddy! Nick: Camping Buddy all the way, bro! Clover: I'm so happy to be here! Scooter: It's not what it looks like out there, and not here. But I'm still glad you're here. Chris: And some Villain Visitors: Johnny's friend Allan, Akari's friend Boomer, Bertha's friend Pinch Hitwell, Kahuna's friend Captain Cori, and Ninjoy's karate student Greg. Jojo: But what about me? Chris: Oh, yeah. Jojo, Rudy, Scarlett, and Sienna didn't get anybody. So I brought people (or animals) as the people. Rudy and Scarlett got each other, and Jojo and Sienna get 2 vicious, horrible creatures. Sienna got Brown, her bear boyfriend. And Jojo got something even more horrible than that bear. Please welcome back: Quinn! Jojo: *GASP* Quinn: Yeah, I'm back. And I'm going to kick your butt. *confessional Quinn: He is so dead for eliminating me. I mean, if it wasn't for the stupid heroes, I'd be here, not Jojo. *end confessional Chris: Actually, the people are only helpers today. Quinn: DANG IT! Alberto: *staring at Penny James: Yo! Alberto! Bro! Dude! Alberto: Sorry, what? James: Stop focusing on her and focus on Chris and the challenge. Chris: Today we will be doing an obstacle course with our helpers. The helper will start off going down the slippery slide topped with grease, butter, and olive oil to make it easier to go down. Then they will race through the maze of thorns, which are not that sharp. *confessional James: Why is he trying to make it easier? I've never seen him do that before. *end confessional Chris: And then you will have to run across a tightrope and tag your contestant, then they will run the course backwards! *confessional James: And there's the catch. Chris: And this is just round one! Any contestant pair who doesn't make it will not go on. So, ready, set, GO GO GO! Sienna: GO Brown GO! James: *blush* Go Willow! Kahuna: Come on, Cori! Greg: This isn't too bad. Pinch Hitwell: I see your skills are quite extraordinary. Shall we work as a team? Greg: Sure, Ninjoy and Bertha are on the same team. Chris: So far it seems that no one has tagged their contestant, but I see some people. Clover: Yes! I'll be first! Willow: Come on! Chris: Clover and Willow reach the tagging point. James, Scooter. GO! And here come Pinch Hitwell and Greg. Following them is Captain Cori, and the bear! Alberto: Is that you, sweetie? Captain Cori: Um, I'm Cori, not your girlfriend, and don't get that close to me, creep. *confessional Alberto: I must have hallucinated Cori as Penny. Well, that won't happen again. *end confessional Alberto: *sees Willow and Clover* Woah! Two Pennies! Hiya sugarplum! Clover: Woah! I am not a Penny! Willow: Maybe you should lie down. Clover: Nope, because here comes Penny! Alberto: Oh, no! Are you hallucinating too? Clover: NO, she's right there, dummy. Alberto: Really? Penny: Yep. Now win, sugarplum! Chris: Only a little bit of time left! Boomer: Come on, yes it works! James: What are you making? Boomer: Rocketbike, why? *confessional Boomer: Is this how you do it? OK good. I had run out of ideas, so I had to use my head. My extreme head! Akari: At first, I was worried. But then I saw it, a red, white, and blue rocketbike in the sky. *end confessional Boomer: Go, girl, go! Akari: GAH! Quinn: Come on, I gotta go slow because of stupid Jojo. Chris: And time's almost up. Quinn: Eh, screw it. *runs really fast* GO! OR I"LL SKIN YOU ALIVE! Jojo: GAH! I'm leaving! *runs really fast* Chris: And those moving on are: Ninjoy, Bertha, James, Scooter, Jojo, Sienna, Kahuna, Akari, and Alberto. Who will fall in our obstacle course? Find out after the break! *break Chris: And we're back! Our second course has everyone's favorites! Giant rubber balls that you and your partner must bounce on. And giant not-at-all-rubber bats swinging back and forth. Finally, you jump on the pillars, but don't fall into the water, or you and your partner are out. Kahuna: So what's the catch, man? Chris: You and your partner will be handcuffed together at the hands and feet. So, GO! Ninjoy: Come on, Greg! Jojo: Why am I handcuffed with Quinn? James: I think I'm OK. *blush* Willow: Yeah. *blush* Kahuna: There's no time to lose! Let's go! GAH! Oh, no! We're out! Sienna: Um, help. Aah! Chris: And almost immediately, Kahuna and Sienna are out. James: Woah! Pillars! Willow: Gah! *grabs onto James* James: Um, is it hot in here? Willow: We're outside, dummy. *giggles* James: *kisses her* Sienna: Aw. Penny: Aw. Alberto: Come on, Penny, let's go! Penny: Yeah, let's go fast. Chris: So far, Alberto, Jojo, Scooter, and James are doing very well. Bertha and Akari, not so much. And looks like it's almost time for this time to end. James, Jojo, and Alberto have made it. Only four go into the final round. Clover: We will win! Chris: Scooter and Clover pass the line! They go to the final round! The final round starts off with a bang from our human cannon, then you go to the moving club, which well, moves. Then you go to the pole vault pole, where you pole vault using those poles with your colors. Jojo's is blue, Scooter's is red, James's is green, and Alberto's is pink. Last, but definitely not least, the slowly falling pillars. When you stand on them, they'll eventually fall into the water. The winner must stand on the last green pillar to win. And the losing team will send someone home. Your catch: The leader will piggyback ride the helper. So, GO! James: Come on! :D Willow: OK! :D *confessional James: I think I'm in love. Willow: Yeah, he's pretty cute. *end confessional Penny: Alberto, Alberto! Alberto: Sorry, what? Penny: Come on, we'll lose! Scooter: Our's is the red one. Pole vault! Quinn: Go! The sooner we win, the sooner we never speak to each other again! Deal? Jojo: Deal! Chris: Woah! Jojo is going super fast! Jojo's almost at the last pillar and yes he is! Jojo wins for the Villains! Heroes, someone's going home tonight. *confessional Sienna: Looks like the choice is clear. Rudy: Hey! Why wasn't I mentioned much in this episode! Scarlett: That goes double for me! Nick: Yeah me too. Scarlett: Nick, you're ruining the moment. Nick: Sorry. Alberto: Did I take the hallucinations too far? Oh, I hope not. *end confessional *bonfire Chris: Let's see: Scooter and Clover, Nick and Mitch, Rudy and Scarlett, Sienna and the bear, and James and Willow. Alberto: What? You eliminated me? Aw man. Penny: Relax, you're with me. Alberto: Oh, yeah. Slingshot it, Chris! Chris: OK, then. (Alberto and Penny get slingshot) Will the Heroes get a new team leader? Will Akari ever stop about the teams? Did James and Willow just start something? Tune in next time to Total Drama Papa Louie! Category:Blog posts